


Goodbye

by m7storyteller



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 5.09...Aaron is visited by someone unexpected...au-esque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Aaron was alone with Haley's body, wanting a moment before he allowed the paramedics in to do what they needed to do.

It hurt, it hurt so badly knowing that she wasn't going to be there to watch Jack grow up.  That he would never be able to make things right with her like he promised.  How was he going to go on, knowing that he could have stopped this?

"It's not your fault, Aaron.", a voice said, causing him to look up and watch as small dazzling blue lights filled the room until they took Haley's form.

"Haley?  But you're..."

"Dead.  Yes, I am.", she looked down at her still body, before looking back at her husband, "But I will always live on, inside of Jack, and inside of you."

"How?", he asked, unsure of what he was seeing, if he could believe what he was seeing, all the blood and injury gone from her now, as she stood in front of him wearing a white dress.  She looked content, and most of all happy.

Haley looked at him, covered in Foyet's blood, and brought her hand up to his forehead.  A light shined from her palm erasing the blood, and healing his own bruises and injuries.  "When I died, something happened to me.  I suppose you could say that I was fulfilling my destiny.  I remember the pain, the fear of knowing that I wasn't going to see you again.  That I would never hold Jack again.  Then I felt warm inside, as if someone had been waiting for me, there to pull me out of myself."

"I'm not an angel, at least I don't think I am.", Haley answered the unasked question he was thinking, "All I know is that I've never felt like this, as if there is all this good inside of me that is waiting to be done.   I wish I could let you know how it feels, but I can't."

She moved away from him, looking out the window at what was happening outside, all the cars and people.  "I don't have a single regret about our lives together, Aaron.  I do regret letting you go, if I could go back and change it, I would.  Being loved by you and Jack, was the best thing in the world, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.  Loving you, loving Jack, it came so easily."

She glowed as she spoke, her face taking on a radiance he never seen before, as he watched her, turning her head to the side as if she was listening to someone, "I should go.  They're going to be here soon."

"Where are you going to go?", he asked, "Haley...I..."

"Tell Jack I love him, and that it'll be okay.", she listened to the coming footsteps, "I'll always love you, Aaron."

"I love you, Haley.", he murmured softly.

She gave him a soft smile, as she disappeared into the faint blue lights, hearing her whisper to him, "Goodbye, Aaron."


End file.
